WoW Cataclysm  The Death of Wrynn
by Klaive
Summary: Some dude on the beta forums said this was fanfiction, so here you go!


Some guy said that my suggestion post on the beta forums was fanfiction, so I'm posting it here! Enjoy!

I don't own most of these characters. Just Moozilla and General Insanity.

* * *

Baine Bloodhoof's (previously unmentioned) daughter, Moozilla, had been working with the Cenarion Circle to restore balance following the Cataclysm. On several occasions, she had encountered Prince Anduin Wrynn while he was lending his sword to the cause and doing his part to protect the lands from the ravages of wild, unbound elementals and other threats.

The two spoke at length and found that they had much in common. Over time, they began to grow closer and, within the neutral atmosphere of the Circle, a rare and beautiful love blossomed between them.

Due to the rising tensions between the Horde and the Alliance, the young lovers were forced to carry on their relationship in secret, but the flames in their hearts never died.

After a clandestine late-night meeting in a remote part of Stranglethorn Vale, the two shared a farewell kiss under the glow of the full moon and parted ways. Moments later, Moozilla found herself thrown from her kodo and bound in irons. A small band of armored orcs had captured her!

"So, the new Chieftain's daughter is a traitor to the Horde, eh? I guess the dung patty doesn't fall far from the cow. What do you think, boys? Should we take her to Garrosh and have her answer for her crimes?" stated one of the orcs, his eyes staring down at her with fierce disapproval.

"No." A second orc spoke up. "The Warchief won't want to be disturbed over such a trivial matter. And besides... I think I see an opportunity here." He snorted with contempt as he addressed Moozilla. "We can track your boyfriend down, you know. He's reckless. Our scouts report that he's been stealing away from the safety of his keep on a regular basis. Started shortly after he started seeing you, I'd wager. But now he's out for a moonlit ride almost every night. The Warchief says we should leave him be for now, but we can't help it if a group of "bandits" happen to spot him and decide to have a little fun. So... how about it? You looking forward to seeing him lying in a pool of his own blood? We've been itching to make it happen."

"No!" cried Moozilla, tears welling up in her big, soulful eyes. "Don't hurt him! Please! I'll do anything!"

The orc grinned wickedly down at her. "Oh? Will you? I'm glad to hear it. Maybe you can yet redeem yourself through service to the Horde." Just then a portal opened and out stepped an enormous orc clad in evil bloody armor with spikes and skulls and dead animals hanging off of it.

"General Insanity!" All the Orcs shouted in unison, saluting with respect as the orc moved over to leer down at Moozilla.

"You will meet your young prince again. And this time, we will be waiting. We will hold him for... ransom. You will do this in service to the Horde, and as your reward, your prince will not be harmed." said General Insanity. Moozilla whimpered in sorrow, tears streaming down her furry bovine face.

"General! Sir! Has the Warchief approved this? Ransom sounds so... dishonorable." cried one orc, just before General Insanity punched him in the head and exploded his body with awesome NPC energy.

"Any other questions? Comments? Suggestions?" asked the General.

No one said a word.

Moozilla hated herself for doing this, but out of love for her Prince, she followed orders. Everything went according to plan. A gnomish spy for the Horde tipped Wrynn off that his son was captured by the Horde and he came charging in to save the day. Before he could deal with the orcs holding Anduin, a veritable Horde army appeared and began to assault him, having been told that the Alliance had captured Moozilla.

A bloody battle ensued and King Wrynn was hurt.

[Cue Dramatic Music]

Out steps General Insanity, who cheapshots Wrynn, mocks him as he beats him down and then finally kills him. Anduin Wrynn flips out and starts beating on General Insanity, showing the world that he's not a kid anymore! Moozilla can't believe how she was used and starts trying to kill him too with moonbeams and ferns, as druids are known to do.

The General manages a narrow escape, and Anduin runs to his fathers body, kneeling down and weeping. Moozilla comes up behind him. "I'm so sorry. But I had to. They..."

"You knew?" Anduin asked, his fists clenched in emo rage.

"They were going to kill you!" she responded, her voice pleading for him to understand.

"Leave me." he stated flatly, closing his eyes.

"But..."

"Leave me and pray that we do not meet again, Tauren. The love I had for you is all that stays my hand. Soon, my mercy will be at an end and only hatred will remain."

"Anduin...!"

"Go."

She began to walk back towards Mulgore, a deep, empty ache throbbing within her chest.

Her heart was broken.

As she choked on bitter tears, she silently swore vengeance against General Insanity and the orcs that made the love of her life hate her. They would pay for this.

Anduin's thoughts had turned darker, however. For he knew little of Horde politics. He knew only that he had been betrayed by a Tauren seductress and that the Horde had assassinated his father, using him as bait.

He knew that talks of peace were now without merit. That dreams of truce and tolerance were now but distant memories.

And he knew, most of all, that it was _**ON**_.


End file.
